


Our Love- Alternate Ending

by gracegil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: George Weasley - Freeform, Hogwarts, Other, Polyamorous relationship, Reader Insert, Soulmates, Weasley twins, fred weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracegil/pseuds/gracegil
Summary: You are surprised when you see two soulmate dots appear on your wrist instead of the normal single dot, but it takes years before you realize what this means. As the wizarding world is thrown into chaos and you are captured as a muggle-born, will all three of you make it out of the war?This is an alternate ending to my story "Our Love" they start the same, but the second half is different.***Brief mention of rape, but not graphic. Polyamorous relationship, but no sex.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Our Love- Alternate Ending

You were confused at first when the two dots showed up on your wrist instead of the normal single circle. They appeared when you turned 13, just like everyone else’s, but Dumbledore said you were the only person he knew to have two matching dots. They had flashed a few times since you had been at Hogwarts, which meant you were physically close to your soulmate. The pulsing dot would match up with the heartbeat of your soulmate, singling you that they were close. Sometimes just one of the dots flashed, but most of the time they pulsed together on the inside of your wrist. You had gotten into the habit of wearing a stack of bracelets to hide the fact that there were two dots on your wrist instead of one. 

It was your fifth year at Hogwarts and you were Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. You were in the dressing rooms preparing for the biggest match of the year: Slytherin v. Gryffindor. The whole team was nervous, but Wood wasn’t helping things much by pacing frantically and shouting reminders at the team. 

“Don’t listen to the cheers! I’m sure they made up new ones, but just ignore them.” You let out a half laugh, causing Wood to shoot you a death glare. But you could hear the Slytherin’s new cheers even from here, so you knew it would be hard to block them out once you were on the field. You stand and line up at the door with the rest of the team when you hear Lee Jordan announce the players name. 

“Be careful out there,” You hear a voice whisper behind you as you head out on the field, but when you turn around it is hard to tell which teammate said it. The game is rough from Madame Hooch’s first whistle blow. Slytherin plays dirty and bludgers seem to be finding their targets with unusual force and accuracy. You do your best, but a few quaffles sneak past you into the goal as you try to avoid bludgers that got past Fred and George. You feel the dots on your wrist pulsing a few times while in the air, but you ignore it. Practically the whole school is at the game, so there was no need to focus on it now. Almost two hours into the game, you can feel your whole team starting to wear out. Come on, Harry… you mutter mostly to yourself as you see him flying around above you, the snitch nowhere to be found. 

“(Y\N)!” You hear someone shout below you but before you can even react a bludger hits you in the left shoulder and throws you off your broom. Your wand flies out of your hand and you are freefalling to the earth beneath you. You barely have time to throw your arms around your head before you hit the hard ground with a thud. The world spins around you and your vision goes blurry as you try to catch your breath after the hard fall. Your arm feels like it might fall off and something is definitely broken. Fred, George, and Oliver all fly towards you and dismount their brooms as Madame Hooch blows her whistle for a time out. Your right arm reaches over to grab your arm and you open your mouth in pain but nothing comes out. 

“(y\n)?” The team repeats over and over. Madame Pomfrey appears with a stretcher and Fred and George lift you on to it gently. The world goes black around you as you are carried to the hospital wing. 

When you wake up, your entire Quidditch team is around your bed. You scrunch up your face and moan almost as soon as you wake up. Your arm is in a sling but your shoulder is still throbbing with pain. 

“(y\n)?” Katie asks gently and everyone looks at you expectantly. 

“Hey guys,” you say with an exhausted smile. “What happened? Who won?” You ask.

“We did, obviously!” Harry says and everyone smiles at the same time. 

“How’s your arm? I couldn’t block it in time, I was just too far away,” George looks at you with guilt in his eyes. 

“It’s okay. Sore, but that’ll pass. I’m just glad we won!” You say, trying to take the attention back off of you. You look over and notice Fred is looking at your arm strangely. He reaches over and grabs his own wrist while making a puzzled expression, but you turn your attention away from him and back to the recap of the match that the rest of the team is giving you. They stay for a few minutes before Madame Pomfrey shoos them all out and gives you a sleeping potion to get some rest while your shoulder continues to heal. You snuggle down into the covers and fall asleep quickly. When you wake up, Ginny is there, smiling. 

“Hey, (y\n)!” she says and sits on the side of your bed. “Madame Pomfrey said you can go this morning if you feel like it.” You nod in excitement and Ginny hands you a stack of clean clothes she brought you. “Good! If you get dressed now, we can probably still make breakfast.” You get dressed and you and Ginny walk to breakfast together. 

The whole Gryffindor table erupts in cheers when you walk through the doors, making you blush in embarrassment. You quickly take a seat with your friends, your arm still in a sling. Fred and George are arguing about something quietly across the table from you and they both keep looking at you oddly. You raise your eyebrows in question at them but they stop talking immediately and instead focus on breakfast. You spend the rest of your Sunday in the common room, finishing up homework for the weekend and visiting with your friends. 

The next day, when you are almost to your transfiguration lesson, Malfoy comes up from behind and slams into you hard. You lose your balance and throw out your right hand in an attempt to catch yourself and keep from falling on your left side, which was still in a sling. Your bookbag falls off your shoulder, spilling books and parchment everywhere and you barely catch yourself before your nose would have smacked into the stone floor. 

“Oi! Watch it, (y\last\n)!” He sneers.

“Malfoy!” the Weasley twins yell at the same time from behind you and you look up as Fred storms past you and pins Draco against the wall. George is half a step behind him and you see him raise his fist but freezes in mid-air when McGonagall yells their names from the other end of the hall. 

“There will be no fighting in the corridors!” She demands. The boys seem to think about it for a moment before Fred shoves Draco hard and turns around to you. He picks you up off the floor and then they both gather the books and place everything back in your bag. 

“You okay?” George asks as he throws your bag over his own shoulder. 

“Yeah, thanks, guys.” You say sheepishly. “You shouldn’t have done that. It’s a miracle she didn’t give you any detention.” 

“Malfoy’s just lucky she stopped us,” Fred mutters and the three of you walk into class together. George pulls your books out of your bag and sets them on your desk before dropping your bag beside your seat. 

“Thanks, Weasley.” You mutter and he smiles before joining his twin at the desk behind you. Class passes slowly, even for McGonagall. When she finally dismisses you, George throws his books in his bag and steps up to grab yours just as you are struggling to stack your books with one hand. Wordlessly, he fills your bag and throws it back over his shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” You ask. You were friends with the Weasley twins, but not this close. 

“We’re all going to lunch, right?” He says. “Might as well let me take the chance to be a gentleman,” he finishes with a grand, dramatic bow that makes you laugh. 

“Whatever, Weasley.” You roll your eyes and walk to lunch between the two brothers. Over the next few weeks, the three of you get closer. The twins start to seek you out at meals or in the corridors between classes. This wasn’t hard since you had almost the same schedule, but it did strike you as odd at first. 

*** 

One night, you are studying in the library late when you look up from your parchment to see both of the boys staring at your wrist. You look down and notice the small dots pulsing steadily between the gaps of your bracelets. You tuck your hand into your sleeve and blush when you realize they must have just noticed there were two. You go back to studying, hoping to avoid any questions, but you hear one of them quietly whisper your name. 

“Look, I don’t know-“ you started but stopped when you looked up and saw two left hands laid across the table, palms up. You looked at yours again to see all three wrists pulsing in synch. You look between the boys, their faces as awkward as you suddenly feel. 

“How long-“ Fred starts but you jump up from the table, shove your books in your bag, and run to Gryffindor tower as fast as you can. When you finally close the dorm door behind you, your heart is racing faster than you have ever felt and your face is hot. 

“What’s wrong?” One of your roommates asks, but you just shake your head. You change clothes quickly and crawl into bed before they can ask anything else. Your mind is racing late into the night. How could this happen? How could you have two perfect matches? And what were the odds of it being the Weasley twins? The next morning you fake a headache and skip breakfast. That only buys you an extra thirty minutes before you have to face the boys in class and you have no clue what you will say after running away like that last night. 

You force yourself to go to class, but your feet are heavy and reluctant the whole way to potions. The boys are already there when you arrive, but you avoid eye contact as you head to your desk. You can feel their eyes on you, but you try to not look back and you pack up and practically run out of the room when Snape dismisses class. You can barely look at them out of shame for the way you acted. You manage to avoid them most of the day until after dinner when you are walking back to the common room alone. You turn the corner to see Fred and George a few feet ahead of you. They turn around when they hear you. 

“Hey…” You say, looking at the ground. 

“Hey,” they say back in unison. 

“I’m sorry.” You say quickly and finally raise your eyes to meet theirs. “For the way I acted. I shouldn’t have. I just-“ George stops you. 

“You don’t have to apologize. We wanted to talk to you.” 

“We didn’t know either.” Fred admits. 

“What?” You say, surprised. 

“Not until last night, we didn’t know ours were the same. And it’s a lot for you to take it. So there’s nothing to apologize for.” Fred continues. 

“There’s no pressure to do anything, if you don’t want to. Nothing has to change. Two soulmates is a lot, so you… you don’t have to. There’s no pressure.” George spills out and Fred nods his head in agreement. 

“It’s okay if you don’t like us like that, (y\n). We still want to be friends, though. If you do.” Fred adds. 

“It’s not that I don’t like you guys.” The words spill out before you can stop them and your face turns an even deeper shade of red. “I just- I just… Friends. I’m good with friends.” Your heart is racing and you know this is going poorly. 

“Good.” Fred says but you can see the smallest hint of disappointment on their faces. Their soulmate just rejected them. You felt awful already, but this just makes you feel sick; you can’t stand hurting your best friends like this. 

“I’m sorry, I… I’m going to bed. Goodnight,” You walk past them quickly and don’t stop until you get to your bed. Your eyes fill with tears, which confuses you even more. If you didn’t like them, then why did this hurt so much? The more you think about it, the more you want to be with Fred and George. To hear their laughs again and to watch them plan out a new prank. But it scares you- how could you ever be enough for two people? Could you even love them both at the same time? 

The next morning is Saturday. You get up early out of habit of having Quidditch practice, but Madame Pomfrey says you have to sit out the last match of the season. You work on homework for a few hours before walking down to meet the team as they come back from the pitch. 

“How’d it go?” You ask Oliver, who is walking a good bit ahead of the rest of the team. 

“Well, he’s not as good as you, but he’ll do against Ravenclaw I guess.” Wood motions to the new keeper. He walks off and you wait for the rest of the team to pass before calling out to Fred and George. “Hey, Weasley,” You say quietly and the boys stop to turn around in unison. You motion your head for them to hang back and you wait until the team is out of earshot. 

“I’m sorry, again. About last night. I’m really not great at this whole thing,” You offer a half laugh and they both smile. “But I want you to know it’s not because I don’t like you… ‘cause I do.” You look down at the floor as a blush creeps up your face. “I just don’t know how to handle two… but I’m willing to try, you’ll just have to give me a little grace. ‘Cause I... I do.” You finally look up at them and relief floods your mind when you are met by two identical smiles. 

“We don’t know how it will work, either.” Fred says. 

“But we want to try, if you do.” George adds and you smile and nod your head. 

“But, I don’t want to tell anyone yet. Not until you are both sure it’s okay with you.” They nod in agreement and each throw an arm around your shoulder as the three of you walk back to the common room together. You feel lighter than you have in days and you can’t hide your smile. 

The next few days are a little awkward but bring you so many moments of happiness as well. The twins are always nearby again, walking you to classes or sitting with you at meals. You The next few weeks are full of awkward moments but also bring so much joy. You are genuinely happy around them and you notice they are smiling more than usual too. There are a few stolen touches here and there as Fred gently touches your arm when you walk through the halls or George’s knee brushes against yours at dinner. You start to feel more confident about your choice, but with each day you get more nervous about how others will react. 

One night, you are sitting with the twins on the couch in front of the fireplace. You are the last three awake, but you are all sitting in comfortable silence. 

“Well, it’s been one week. Do you think you like this?” Fred cuts his eyes at you nervously.

“I’m not the one I was worried about…” You confess. “I told you. I’m in.” 

“You’re worried about us?” George asks and sits up to face you.

“Well… yeah.” You admit. “I… what if I’m… not enough? For both of you?” You say shyly and focus on the fire in front of you; you can’t stand to look at either of them for fear they will confirm your fears. The only sound is the fire popping for a few minutes. 

“Hey,” Fred finally says, but you can’t look at him. “(Y\n),” He places his hand under your chin and gently turns your attention back to him. “You don’t ever have to worry about that. We are pretty much head over heels for you,” he smiles shyly. 

“You will always be enough to us.” George says and you turn your head to look at him. “We were worried it would be too much for you. Still are.” He confesses and you hear George agree. Your eyes sting with tears at the words as all your fears are pushed aside. 

“Are you… are you sure?” 

“I don’t think you understand how crazy we are about you, (y\n).” George’s voice is barely above a whisper. You smile at both of them and let yourself sink back into the couch. You reach out a hand on each side to grab one of theirs, your fingers fitting perfectly between theirs. 

“I’m pretty happy too.” You say, which is the truth. You are perfectly content right here, between the twins, forever.

*** 

You finally decide it is time to tell people about your relationship with the twins. You have still taken things slowly, and you haven’t locked your souls yet, but they are your soul mates and you are tired of having to hide it from your best friends. You take off the stack of bracelets you are so used to wearing to cover the two dots, but Fred is the first to notice instead of one of your roommates like you predicted. 

“Where are your bracelets?” He asks with a little smile almost as soon as you sit down to breakfast. 

“I… Well I only wore them to hide that there were two…. And I don’t really have to anymore so…” You blush as grins fill the boys faces. 

“Not hiding them anymore?” George asks with a raise of his eyebrows and you all know that the question is actually much deeper than that. George is asking if you are ready to tell your friends. 

“You’re the first one to notice, but when they do, I thought I would tell the truth. If you guys are okay with that.” Your eyes flutter between their faces and they nod in unison. You feel a grin spread across your own face and you shake your head, almost in disbelief at how happy you are with them. Hermione is the first to notice in your dorm the next night. 

“Hey, come back,” She grabs your left hand as you walk past where she is studying on her bed. “You’ve got two?” She questioned, looking up at you. Your stomach flipped but the twins faces popped in your head, strengthening your resolution. 

“Yeah, I have two soulmates.” You admitted quietly. 

“WHAT?” Hermione’s mouth flew open. “I’ve never even read about that.” Ginny walked over from the other side of the room to see. 

“Yeah… Dumbledore said it’s pretty rare.” You let them process it.

“So…. How does he think it will work? Whichever you find first… or?” You can see her thinking through all the possibilities and your stomach flips again as you try to work up the courage to tell them. 

“Or… both at once.”

“So both men would have to be okay with that too?” Here it was. You take a deep breath and just spill it out. 

“They are…. Okay with it.” Ginny and Hermione’s eyes widen on cue and Ginny flips your wrist over again to check your wrist for initials symbolizing you had locked your souls. “Not yet,” You whisper in answer to her unspoken question. 

Locking your souls is a simple process, but the twins haven’t asked about it yet, much to your relief. All you have to do is hold hands so that the dots on the inside of your wrists are touching and vow to love that person for the rest of your life. When you do, the dot on your wrist will turn to a small birthmark colored initial of their first name. Then you are locked together as soulmates.

“So you know who your soulmate is and you haven’t told us?!” Hermione demands and you smile. 

“I wasn’t sure about the whole two thing. We weren’t even sure it could work, but I.. I think it will.” You blush under their stares. 

“Well?” They both demand. 

“It’s… uh… well. Ginny… it’s the twins.” You hide your face from them, not wanting to see their reactions. Neither of them speak for a long time. You finally look at them and see they are both still wearing shocked expressions. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but we only realized recently and I was scared and I liked them but I really didn’t know how it would work with two people I, I still don’t and I just… Ginny. I’m sorry.” You spill out. 

“I’m not mad.” Ginny finally looks at you. “I’m just shocked. But it makes sense! They are completely the same. It makes sense that someone couldn’t be forced to choose between them.” You sigh in relief and throw your arms around Ginny, who smiles back and returns your embrace. 

“I’m so happy for you, (y\n)!” Hermione finally exclaims. You sit next to Hermione and tell them everything about how you found out and about the last few weeks dating the twins. It feels good to finally tell someone and not have to hide it anymore. You are surprised at how well they take it too. Like Ginny said, the twins come as a package deal and it was impossible to love one without loving the other. 

Eventually, you get up to head down to the common room and see if the twins are still awake and Ginny and Hermione follow you. Your eyes meet theirs almost as soon as you walk into the common room and George raises his eyebrows in an unspoken question. You give them the slightest nod to show that the girls know and relieved smiles cover their faces. Fred stands up when the three of you walk over and Ginny gives him a small hug, this small action saying everything she is thinking and granting her approval at the same time.

At breakfast the next morning, you know the twins have told Ron and Harry as well. Ron just keeps looking at you awkwardly throughout the meal as if he doesn’t know what to talk about anymore. 

“Can I see?” He asks you. You nod your head and stick out your left arm to reveal the two small dots on the inside of your wrist. 

“If you haven’t locked it yet, how do you know it’s them?” He asked. 

“Ron,” came Fred’s warning from beside you. 

“It’s fine. Show him.” You nod to the twins and they pull up their sleeves and put their arms next to yours to reveal their wrists pulsing in rhythm with yours. 

“Thanks.” Ron mutters at you and you smile at his embarrassment. You know his question was out of protection of his older brothers rather than him doubting your place there. And you also know this is all the confirmation he will ever need to accept you into the family. You’ve always liked that about Ron- how loyal he was to the people he loves.

The circle of people who know about your relationship grows slowly, but not everyone was as accepting as the first few had been. People stared at you as you passed by in the halls and you could hear your name being whispered all over the great hall during meals. The only relief in this was not having to face it alone; Fred and George were always right there, their protective arms guiding you away from gossips or distracting you from stares. They couldn’t keep the remarks from stinging, but they helped ease the hurt when sharp remarks reached your ears. 

Things mostly died down within a month and only the most hateful of students still teased you publicly about it. One night as you were walking in to dinner, two Slytherin girls blocked the doorway, forcing you to stop in the hall. They looked you up and down. When you tried to slip past and enter dinner, one of them zapped your left hand, sending red sparks flying and a jolt of electricity up your arm. 

“No whores in here.” She said snobbily, pointing to the two dots on your left wrist. Tears filled your eyes, but you weren’t sure if it was pain or embarrassment. The whole dining hall was silent behind them as you turned away down the hall trying to escape the stares. You started running without even knowing where you were going. You ran down the hall and out the front doors of Hogwarts, not stopping until you were on a bench hidden in the eaves of the school. Here, you let the tears flow freely for the first time. You let yourself feel how much the words cut and how much everyone judged your relationship. You knew it wasn’t normal, but you had really believed it would work until just now. The cold air cuts against your face, but you barely even notice it. 

It was almost twenty minutes before you heard footsteps running your way. You look up as Fred and George come in to view around the corner, both out of breath. The sight of them brings on a fresh wave of tears, but you don’t know why. 

“Oh, (y\n),” Fred’s strong arms wrap around your shoulders and you fall into his warm embrace. 

“It’s okay,” George gently takes your hand and you grip tightly, now crying too hard to even speak. To their credit, they just hold you and let you cry out the hurt and frustrations. 

“I’m sorry,” You finally say, but you still can’t make yourself look up at them. 

“Hey, it’s okay. There’s no reason for you to apologize.” George says quietly. 

“But I did this to you. If you had normal soulmates, nobody would be talking about you like this.” Another tear falls down your face. 

“(y\n), we don’t care what they think about us. We get to love the most amazing girl in the world. They can say anything they want about us,” Fred starts. 

“It’s you we worry about.” George admits as he brushes a tear off your cheek. You finally look up and met George’s eyes. 

“Love?” You whisper, repeating Fred’s word. 

“Oh, darling. Of course.” George furrows his brows at you and you melt into his arms. You feel him sigh in relief. 

“I love you too.” You whisper and turn to Fred to meet his eyes. “So much.” 

“We love you, (y\n), but if this is too much… if we need to wait until after school…” Fred suggests. 

“No!” You stop him and you can’t help but smile at how easily the word came to your lips. “No, I don’t want to. I can take it.” You hug them again and Fred kisses your temple. You look up in his eyes and place one gentle hand on the back of his neck, angling his head down towards you. You give him a soft, simple kiss before turning to do the same to George. This was not the first kiss you had imagined with them, but it felt right. You turn back to Fred and actually laugh when you see the tear stains on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry!” You smile at him and blush, thankful they can’t see it in the dark. “How did you find me? I.. well I didn’t want you to see me like this.” 

“You’re perfect.” George smiles and stands up. 

“And we used Harry’s map,” Fred admits. They both reach down and pull you to your feet. You intertwine one hand with each of theirs as the three of you start back to the castle together. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are all in the common room waiting when you walk through the portrait hole. You settle in on the couch in front of the fire, pulling your knees up under your chin. Ron drapes a blanket over you and you smile at him gratefully while Fred and George sit down next to you. 

“Harry told us what happened,” Ginny gives you a hug from behind. 

“I didn’t mean to run away like that.” You say. “It was just…. Too much.” You confessed to the group around you. 

“We looked everywhere before Harry had the idea to use the map.” Ron told you. You heard Fred whisper something to his twin before getting up and wordlessly walking through the portrait hole. 

“Fred!” You call behind them, but he doesn’t stop. 

“He’ll be back,” George says in your ear and you reposition to lean against his arm. You listen to the others talk around you. Thankfully, the topic has changed to professional Quidditch teams and off of the scene in the Great Hall a few hours ago. Fifteen minutes later, Fred walks back through the portrait hole with a plate of muffins and a cup of steaming tea fixed just the way you like it. 

“You shouldn’t have…” You start but Fred interrupts you. 

“Eat.” He says simply and you take a bite of the muffin, thankful for the way they take care of you. A few hours later, the group starts to slowly become smaller as people go to bed. You don’t move, relishing your spot between Fred and George. Finally, it is only the three of you left. 

“We got an owl from Mum today. She wants you to come for Christmas.” George tells you. This makes you suddenly nervous to meet the rest of their family. Of course, you had met Ginny, Ron, and Percy at school but not their older brothers or parents. 

“You told her?” You ask. 

“Yeah, figured we should before Ron let it slip.” Fred laughs. 

“And… and she is okay with it? With me?” You ask hesitantly. You had met their mother once, briefly, on the platform boarding the Hogwarts Express. 

“She was hesitant at first, but I think she’s just glad we found someone to put up with us.” George jokes. “Seriously though, she will love you.” 

“Please say you’ll come, Harry always spends Christmas with us too, and sometimes Hermione, so you won’t be the only non-Weasley,” Fred begs and you give in. Time with the twins, away from Hogwarts, sounds like exactly what you need right now. Two weeks later, you step off the Hogwarts Express with the Weasley children. Ron, Ginny, Percy, and Harry run over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley immediately, excited smiles on their faces. Butterflies erupt in your stomach and you hold back a little, suddenly paralyzed with nervousness. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Fred grabs your hand and pulls you along behind him. George walks beside you, his encouraging hand on the small of your back. Mrs. Weasley greets her sons first before turning to you with a kind smile. 

“You must be (y\n),” She gives you a warm hug. 

“Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Weasley” You say politely. 

“Oh, dear, we are so happy you agreed! We are spending Christmas at Sirius’s, so it will be a little different this year but we can’t wait to get to know you.” She turns to the boys and instructs them to gather everyone’s trunks and you are all ushered into the waiting car outside. 

“Who is Sirius?” You whisper to George in the back of the car. 

“Harry’s godfather. We’ll explain everything when we get to the house. We didn’t know we weren’t going home.” He whispers the answer and you stay silent for the rest of the short ride to 12 Grimmauld place. Getting everyone unloaded and into the house was chaotic, but the students were all so happy to finally get some rest away from Hogwarts. Fred and George each carry their own case and pick yours up between them. Fred motions with his head for you to follow and they lead you up two flights of stairs. They drop your case in the room you will share with Ginny and Hermione before walking down the hall to their room. You sit on the bed as they unpack and tell you about Grimmauld place. 

“Sirius is Harry’s godfather.” Fred starts. “But we are using this place as a meeting place for the Order of the Phoenix.”

“That’s a group of people who are fighting against you-know-who and trying to protect Harry.” George explains. “Dumbledore, McGonnagall, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and a bunch of others. They’ll probably be in and out for meetings the whole time we are here.” You nod your head to show you understand. The three of you walk down to the kitchen where more introductions are made. Fred and George smile proudly each time they introduce you to a new member of the Order, but you still find yourself extremely nervous about how people will react to the strange arrangement. However, everyone is immediately accepting of you and tease the boys endlessly about finding someone who can handle them both. 

Christmas break is the happiest you can remember. You spend long hours playing exploding snaps with your classmates or cuddled up on the couch between Fred and George listening to members of the Order retell stories from when they were students at Hogwarts. On Christmas Eve, you started down to supper before you heard your name whispered from down the hall. You turned around and Fred was there, asking you to come to their room. You greet them with a kiss before George speaks. 

“We… we wanted to give you your Christmas gift.” A deep blush flushes his face and you smile at his shyness. Fred holds out a small velvet box and your insides flutter. You open it to reveal a simple necklace with two small diamonds nestled next to each other. Your heart skips a beat at the perfect, simple gift in your hands. You look up at the twins with glistening eyes and they both sigh in relief at your smile. 

“It’s perfect. Thank you,” You say as you raise put your hand on George’s cheek and place a gentle kiss on his lips. You do the same to his twin before taking the necklace out of the box to put on. “You really shouldn’t have though.” You know this probably cost most of their savings. 

“But we wanted to.” Fred insists. 

“I have something for you too.” You run down the hall to your room and grab a similar box. You hand it to them and this time feel your own face blush in embarrassment. They open the box to reveal two small gold pins, each bearing your initial. 

“For you to pin to your Quidditch uniform…” You explain. “If… If you want to.” You add. They both smile down at you and pin the small charms to the cuff of their dress shirts. 

“I’m not waiting until Quidditch season to wear it, though,” George’s face breaks into a huge grin as he pulls you to him. “We love you,” He whispers into you hear. 

“So much,” Fred finishes from behind. You return the sentiment before the three of you walk downstairs to the grand Christmas Eve dinner that Molly has prepared for everyone. You sit between them, perfectly happy. 

*** 

All the students are refreshed and ready to start second semester when it is time to go back to Hogwarts. However, this was one of the hardest terms you would face as Umbridge made the school a living hell. Rule after rule was placed nailed up outside the great hall and rarely a week passed when one of your friends did not spend a night in detention. Umbridge was getting more creative with her punishments, her current favorite being a quill that scratched the words into your skin instead of the parchment. 

One night you trudged up to Umbridge’s office for detention. You knocked once on the door and entered but stopped as soon as you recognized the two faces looking back at you. Rona and Harry were standing there with polishing rags in one hand and printed china dishes in the other. 

“Ah, Miss (y\l\n), good. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will be joining us tonight. They are polishing the kittens, but you will write lines. Sit here.” You finally break your gaze away from the boys and sit where Umbridge points. You hear the boys whisper behind you but force yourself to not turn around when Umbridge sharply yells at them and the room is filled with silence. 

You pick up the black quill and the first stroke against the parchment pulls an unwilling gasp from your lips. Your right arm is filled with a searing pain that is much worse than you expected. You square your shoulders and brace for another stroke, copying the words I will follow the rules over and over again. You feel something on your wrist and pull up your sleeve to reveal blood trickling down from the words scratched into your arms. 

“You can’t do this!” Ron yells from behind you. You didn’t realize he was watching you. 

“Can’t do what, Mr. Weasley?” Umbridge asks in a cool, calm voice. 

“Shut up, Ron.” You flash a look at him before picking up the quill again. Fighting back will only make it worse. Ron turns back to his work, but keeps glancing at you. Two hours into detention, you are starting to feel light headed from the pain. It gets worse with each stroke of your pen. To their credit, the boys stay silent the rest of the night. Finally, Umbridge dismisses them but makes you stay 15 minutes longer, probably as punishment for Ron’s outburst. When she finally tells you to go, you walk wordlessly to the door, your head swimming. The boys are waiting for you in the hall. 

“(y\n), I’m sorry,” Ron starts before he sees how unsteady you are on your feet. 

“Woah,” Harry grabs your left forearm to steady you. “Let’s get her to the common room,” He says as he and Ron place your arms over their shoulders and half-guide, half-carry you to the common room. Your arm is burning and feels like it is throbbing with your heartbeat. When they open the portrait door, Hermione, Fred, and George are waiting around the fire, even though it is past midnight. You look up as you walk in and you can see the exact moment Fred and George see you; fear grips their faces. 

“(y\n),” George breathes and they both jump up and replace Harry and Ron on either side of you. “What happened?” He demands from the boys, the fear in his voice coming out as anger. 

“Umbridge’s quill.” Ron says. 

“It’s a new one,” Harry tells them. “It’s not the same one I used. Look at her arm.” The boys set you gently on the couch and George rolls up your sleeve to reveal the bloody, shredded skin spelling out the words I will follow the rules. 

“Oh god.” Fred breathes next to you. You don’t even know what to say in response and your head is still spinning from the climb up to the tower, even with Ron and Harry’s help. 

“She wasn’t trying to get me to talk.” You said quietly. 

“What?” Ginny asked, confused. 

“That’s why Harry and Ron were in there. She thought they would break first and tell her about D.A.” you explain. You close your eyes and take a deep breath, still trying to steady yourself. You hear them mutter responses to your declaration, but you don’t even try to focus on what they are saying. 

“She needs to go to the hospital wing. This is more than I can heal,” Hermione instructs and you feel Fred and George immediately stand up on either side of you. 

“Not that bad,” You insist, but you know it is more than any of you can manage to heal on your own. George bends down and places one arm behind your knees and the other around your shoulders, lifting you from the couch. You put your arms around his neck and he carries you to the hospital wing with Fred leading the way. Madame Pomfrey heals your arm and gives you a potion to help you sleep. You drift off in one of the hospital beds with Fred and George on either side of you. 

When you wake up, they are both still by your side. Fred’s head is resting on the end of your bed and George is laying back in his chair, both asleep. You look down and see your arm has been wrapped in clean, white bandages and the pain has mostly gone away, only a steady throbbing still lingers. You push yourself into a sitting position and they both wake up, their worry-filled eyes immediately on your face.

“Hey,” You say as they both move to sit on either side of the bed, facing you. 

“How do you feel?” George asked. 

“Much better, thanks to my two heroes,” You smile and the both lean forward to kiss you on your temple, relief flooding their faces. The three of you walk down to breakfast together. Hermione brings your books and you trudge to transfiguration with the twins. 

*** 

Over the next few weeks, you try even harder to avoid detention. It hurt you, but you know it hurt the twins worse to see you in pain like that, so you follow all the new rules and do your best to keep Umbridge happy. One night as you are leaving dinner, Fred and George pull you aside and ask if you can talk with them in private. You follow them to the same spot you found months ago when you ran off crying into the night. They sit down on either side of you and look at you for a long time before anyone speaks. 

“Come on guys, you’re scaring me…” You joke, trying to break the quickly building tension. 

“(y\n), we’ve been talking…” Fred starts. “We think it might be time for the two of us to leave Hogwarts.” Your heart drops to your feet and you start shaking your head in opposition. 

“No…” you whisper. 

“Just listen…” George says when he sees the panic on your face. “We think our talents could be better served outside of the school. And we don’t need NEWTS to open a joke shop like we want…” 

“Plus,” Fred picks up where his brother trails off. “We can be more help to the Order if we aren’t stuck in class all day. We can focus on getting the shop up and running and be there for the Order…” He trails off when a single tear slips down your cheek. It is obvious they have thought this through and you wonder how many times they have discussed it before bringing up the subject to you. 

“Leave Hogwarts? Leave…. Me?” you finally break at the realization of what they are saying hits full force. You focus your eyes on the ground in front of you and try to control the tears running your cheeks. You see Fred’s shoulders visibly drop next to you and he reaches out to take your hand. “When?” You try to steady your voice but you know it comes out as more of a squeak. 

“End of term.” George says gently and rests his head against yours with a sigh. Your mind starts racing with the possibilities of what life will be like without them at Hogwarts. Lonely. That’s what you already feel, but you know deep down that they are right. They don’t need their NEWTS and they can be more help to the Order from outside the school grounds. 

“Okay.” You say quietly and they both turn to look at your face. “Okay.” You repeat. “If that is what you have to do, then okay.” 

“Leaving you will be the hardest thing we have ever had to do,” Fred says, planting a gentle kiss on your temple. 

“We can have the shop all ready for you to join us after seventh year,” George promises, doing the same to your hand. You can feel your heart breaking at the thought of a whole year alone at Hogwarts, but you try to remain calm and brave for them. You wrap one arm around George’s waist and pull him close to you while your other hand does the same to Fred. You sit there for a long time, not speaking, wrapped in their arms. 

“We should go.” Fred finally whispers. “You don’t need to land in detention again because we broke curfew, love.” He says to you. The three of you walk back in to the castle and you feel your dread building with each step. This was probably one of your last moments alone with them before they leave since there was only a week before exams started. 

Friday night, you are studying on your bed with Hermione before supper. You can barely make yourself focus on the potions in front of you because your mind is still racing with the thoughts of the twins leaving in just a few days. There is a gentle knock on your door and Ginny comes in to tell you the twins are in the common room and want to see you. 

“See you guys at supper,” You tell Hermione and Ginny before heading downstairs to see what the boys want. They are shifting around nervously when you spot them from the stairs and you smile when you see the initial pins you gave them for Christmas on the sleeves of their button ups. 

“Hey love, mind skipping the great hall tonight?” George greets you with a kiss. 

“We had something else in mind,” Fred adds and you smile at the blushes on their faces. You agree and follow them up to the abandoned astronomy tower. You gasp when you walk in to the room because the twins have completely transformed it. Floating candles light up the space above your heads, causing flickering shadows to flutter on the stone floor. Blankets and pillows are spilled across the floor and there is an open picnic basket filled with bottles of butterbeer and all of your favorite foods. You turn around and smile at the boys. 

“And what is all this for,” you say in a flirty voice. 

“Do we need a reason to have a lovely evening with our girl?” Fred kisses your temple and you could melt under his touch. 

“But we do have a request…” George says. 

“Anything,” You respond with a kiss and they both laugh. 

“You might want to hear it first,” George whispers. 

“Fine. What?” You ask with a chuckle and they suddenly get serious. You start to worry a little, remembering the last time their faces held this look. 

“We want to lock our fates, (y\n).” Fred says gently and even in the dark, you can see his face turn an even deeper shade of red. 

“Before we leave.” Comes George’s voice from right behind you. 

“But only if you agree, of course.” Fred adds and you take a deep breath of relief. 

“Yes,” You reply simply and they both take a step closer to you. 

“Alright,” Fred starts, relief clear on his voice. “Who first?” He asks you.

“How about I close my eyes and then I won’t know who is first,” You suggest and close your eyes shut while holding out both of your hands. Neither of them moves for a moment and you can picture them having a silent conversation about who will go first. Finally, one of them takes your right hand and stands slightly behind you while the other takes your left hand and lines up your wrist. 

“I promise to love you forever,” You both whisper at the same time. You feel a gentle hand raise your chin for a kiss but you don’t open your eyes to see which twin is facing you. They swap places and you repeat the little ceremony, forever locking your souls to the twins. You are met with another kiss, but this one is more passionate, more determined. You feel someone against your back and a kiss on your neck from behind surprises you. The boys slowly switch places again, one kissing your neck and the other your lips. Eventually, they both pull away from you and you open your eyes to see them standing in front of you, just like when you closed them. You let go of their hands to pull your left sleeve up, revealing a perfect, tiny F and G on your wrist, replacing the dots that had been there before. They mimic your actions, showing your initial on their arms. You can’t help but smile to see how you will forever be represented on their arms, always nearby. 

“Hungry?” they ask at the same time and you laugh, still amazed at how often they manage to mirror each other’s actions. The three of you settle in on the blankets and spend hours talking in the astronomy tower. You are glad they asked you to lock your souls before they left because now a small part of you would always be with them, just like they were now on your wrist. 

Two days later, they didn’t show up to potions and you knew this was the day they would leave forever. You could barely focus on Snape’s words and you had to fight to keep from crying. Finally, you heard the explosion of fireworks in the great hall but you sat frozen in your seat, not wanting to see them leave. You slowly follow everyone and walk into the courtyard just in time to see them circle one last time, looking for you. They both smile and wave one last time when they spot you and fly off on their brooms. A single tear escapes down your cheek as you watch them go. 

The last two weeks of the semester pass slowly. If you already missed the boys this much, you couldn’t imagine what the next year would be like at Hogwarts. When you finally step off the platform at King’s Cross, your eyes eagerly searched the crowd for your two red heads. However, Tonks greeted you first. 

“They’re back at the burrow. Molly made them hold down the fort while we came to get you guys,” She explains. “The Ministry sent cars and she thought it best that someone make sure the house stayed protected while we were gone.” You nod your understanding, even though you silently wish Tonks had been the one to stay back and guard the house. You look over and see Arthur pull your trunk onto a trolly and you follow everyone to the waiting ministry cars out front. An hour later, you barely set foot in the burrow before you are swept off your feet by George. He twirls you around a few times before setting you down and you turn around to greet Fred with a kiss. 

“Hello, love,” Comes their familiar greeting in your ear and you smile as it feels like a weight is lifted off your shoulders. 

“I’ve missed you,” You whisper back, which earns you another kiss from each. The boys guide you upstairs for a few minutes of privacy together before supper. You had just planned to visit them for a day or two before going home for break, but Molly and Arthur pull you aside after dinner and ask you to change your plans. 

“(y\n), dear, we have been thinking about break and we were wondering if you would like to stay here for the whole summer,” Molly suggests. 

“The ministry is starting to crack down hard on muggleborns, and we think it might be better to not remind them that you are one by going to your family over break,” Arthur explains further. You stand in the kitchen with them for a long time, talking through possible ways to protect your parents from death eaters. Arthur finally suggests putting an obliviate curse on them until things quiet down a little. Your heart breaks at the thought, but you agree, knowing it is best for them. It is decided that you will do it tonight, so the ministry doesn’t have a chance to find them first. 

Arthur calls for Tonks and Remus, who are still in the living room with everyone else and Remus suggests the four of you apparate there together and they cast the spell since the trace won’t break on you for another two weeks. You nod to show you understand the plan and stand next to Remus so you can side-by-side apparate with him. You leave without telling Fred and George. You know they will be angry, but you know that one look at their faces will make you fall apart right now, and you need to protect your parents before giving way to your emotions. 

The four of you apparate onto the end of your street and you lead the way to your house. You find the hidden key and quietly let yourself in the back door. The kitchen is filled with balloons and already has a welcome back sign for you, which brings tears to your eyes immediately. You shake your head to shake off the tears and lead them into the living room. Your parents are facing away from you, making it easier for you to watch Remus preform the simple spell. You turn around without a word and walk back through the kitchen. The decorations are now gone since your parents can’t remember you. 

You walk back down to the spot you apparated to and Remus takes your hand again. You are thankful none of them have spoken. You feel a tug behind your stomach and open your eyes to see the burrow in front of you again. At the sound of the group apparating, the front door swings wide and Molly, Fred, and George spill into the yard. Remus, Arthur, and Tonks all walk back into the house but your feet feel heavy and you can’t hold back the tears. You look at the twins and see anger in their eyes before they see the look on your face. Something in them softens immediately and they are there, on either side of you, just holding you. 

*** 

As the summer comes to an end, you find yourself sitting around the table in the burrow listening to the plans to get Harry from his aunt’s house the night before he turns 17. The twins had opposed you coming at first, but you were 17 now so they couldn’t stop you. Madeye runs over the plans one more time before you all apparate to Harry’s. You watch as his aunt and uncle leave and the members of the Order file into the living room. You wordlessly reach out to hold the twins hands as the tension builds in the room. 

Moody decided to not let you drink the potion, even though you volunteered. Instead, you are paired with Tonks and Ron. You can tell it makes them nervous that you are apart from both of them, but to their eternal credit, they don’t tell you about their fears. 

“See ya at the burrow,” You give Fred and George one last kiss before mounting your broom and flying high. It was chaos from the moment you leave the yard. Someone must have tipped off the Deatheaters because they surround the three of you almost immediately. You, Ron, and Tonks are throwing spells left and right but it is still almost more than you can manage. You have lost all sight of any of the others and you have to force aside the fear that is threatening your concentration.

A Deatheater you recognize as Dangro appears out of nowhere beside you. You scream and try to block his spells but he is throwing hex after hex at you faster than you can produce counter spells. You almost fall off your broom and you are hanging in mid-air. You hear Harry’s voice yell behind you and you have to remind yourself it is Ron, not Harry. He throws a hex at Dangro and the Deatheater falls out of the air. You manage to pull yourself back onto your broom and you and Ron meet back up with Tonks in the air. The three of you race for the portkey and manage to avoid any more major run-ins. 

When you land in the yard at the Burrow, Hermione rushes over to Ron and throws her arms around him. You head inside, looking for the twins. Your heart skips a beat when you walk in the living room and see George stretched out on the couch, blood oozing from a wound on the side of his head. 

“He was hit by a sceptum sempura.“ Remus says as you cross the room. “Snape.” He adds softly. You feel like you can’t breathe and panic rises in your chest as you drop to the floor next to him and pull his hand to your face. George’s eyes are closed and he is very still. 

“Oh, my love…” You breathe and his eyelids flutter at the sound of your voice. 

“(y\n)?” His voice is distant and obviously full of pain, but he is trying to pull himself awake and find you. 

“I’m right here, George. I’m right here.” You whisper and stroke his hair. You hear the distinct pop of a portkey outside and Fred’s voice is yelling your name. You turn your head to see him burst through the door, his worry-filled eyes searching for you. 

“(y\n)?” He says before realizing who you are sitting next to. “Oh, Georgie.” He drops to the floor next to you, putting a hand around your waist and pulling you close. “How do you feel?” He asks his twin. 

“I’m holy.” George mutters and you look at George, your fear mirrored in his face. 

“Come again?” Fred says. 

“I’m holy, get it?” He points in the general direction of his missing ear and Fred laughs. You still don’t understand what the boys are saying. 

“Out of all the ear related humor in the world, you go with holy?” Fred laughs again before planting a gentle, thankful kiss on your temple. You sigh as relief floods your thoughts. George was okay. Fred was safe. You all made it back together. Fred places his arm around your shoulder and you sink into his embrace. 

You stay close to George’s side over the next few days as his head begins to heal. This has scared you more than you care to admit and you want to hold the twins closer than before as you start to fear you may not all make it out of this alive. However, you don’t mention this to the twins and instead push down the fear and try to enjoy the extra hours alone with them. 

*** 

The morning of Bill and Fleur’s wedding, you walk downstairs to find George in the kitchen. 

“Hello, love,” he greets you with your favorite nickname and you answer with a kiss.

“How’s your head?” You ask. 

“Stop worrying, (y\n),” George kisses you. “I’m fine, really.” He insists as you wrap your arms around him and lean against his chest. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” You whisper against his chest. 

“I’m right here, you don’t have to.” George says and lays his head on the top of yours. You stay this way for a long time before you hear someone walk up behind you. 

“Everything okay?” Fred asks, worry evident in his voice. You turn around to face him and kiss him good morning. 

“I was just saying I didn’t know what I would do if I lost either of you,” You admit as Fred pulls you into a hug. 

“Well I second Georgie here.” Fred says to you. “We are both right here, so you don’t have to.” His steady heartbeat calms you. You hear Mr. Weasley call for the boys help from outside and you go back upstairs to dress for the wedding. You put on your best dress and pull your hair in to a sweeping half-up style. You take care to adjust the necklace the twins gave you so it is settled perfectly in the small of your neck. You help Fleur get ready before you walk downstairs and to the tent outside. 

Fred and George spot you as soon as you step out of the house and can’t take their eyes off of you as you walk over to them. You do a little twirl and laugh, trying to get them to say something. 

“You look…” Fred starts but trails off. 

“Stunning.” George finishes. He gently lifts your hand to his lips and places a gentle kiss on it. They lead you in to the ceremony and you sit between them, waiting for the ceremony to start. The wedding is simple and sweet and the love between Bill and Fleur is evident to all. After the ceremony, Mr. Weasley waves his wand and tables appear under the tent, surrounding a dance floor. 

“May we?” George asks with an exaggerated bow and you laugh but take his hand anyway. He sweeps you on to the dance floor and you sway in his arms for a few songs before Fred steps in and takes his place. You close your eyes and lay your head against his chest and let Fred guide you through the dance floor. Kingsley Shaklebolt’s voice suddenly fills the tent and Fred stops dancing immediately but reaches for your hand. 

“The ministry has fallen. The Minister is dead.” Screams erupt around you and people bump into you, knocking you away from Fred. You see Harry, Ron, and Hermione disapparate nearby just before black shapes fly through the tent. Fear fills your senses as someone pushes you aside and you fall to the ground. You hear your name being yelled but you don’t see Fred or George anywhere nearby. You are screaming for them, but everything around you is chaos. Suddenly, a rough hand grabs your forearm and pulls you up. You turn your head and see it is a Deatheater and he is pressing his wand firmly to your neck. The fighting around you fades away. 

“NO!” You hear the boys yell in unison and your eyes finally meet theirs across the room for one second before the Deatheater pulls you away in side-by apparition. You scream as the wedding flashes away and you find yourself standing outside a large stone house, the stranger still holding your arm stiffly. 

“Expelliarmus!” You yell as your free hand finds your wand. But the man blocks the curse and disarms you in one quick move. 

“Shut up, mudblood.” He mumbles and leads you to the door. You try to pull against him but he is twice your size and his grip is tight around your arm. The house in front of you is large but cold looking and covered in ivy. It looks almost abandoned except for a light flickering in one upstairs window. 

“Let me go, Let me go!” you scream but he ignores you and leads you in to the manor. It takes your eyes a moment to adjust to the dimly lit stone hall. A small fire crackles under the mantle on one wall but besides that, the house is quiet. He guides you roughly down a flight of stone steps into a cold, damp basement. The man shoves you to the ground and pulls a heavy wooden door shut behind him. The room is dark except for a tiny, rectangle window at the top of one of the walls. Two stone pillars rise in the middle of the room, but besides that the room is bare. 

You back in to one of the pillars and sink to the floor, your knees tucked under your chin, as you realize what has just happened. Your hands are shaking and your breath is coming in uneven gasps as sobs wrack your whole body. You had no clue where you were and you knew there was no way for the twins to track you here either. Your head falls on your knees and you cry yourself to sleep. 

*** 

At the same time, Fred and George sat across from each other at the kitchen table of the Burrow. Both of them had red, swollen eyes and untouched cups of tea sat in front of them. They had just been questioned for hours but all they could think about was your face as the Deatheater apparated with you. 

“We will find her.” Mr. Weasley assured his sons, but his voice was empty and hollow. His son had disappeared that day too and the whole family was in shock. 

“How?” Fred asked hopelessly with a shake of his head. “She could be anywhere.” 

“I don’t know, but we will.” Their mother’s soft voice answered. George moaned and let his head fall on the table in exhaustion. He and George both realized that they didn’t even know where to start looking for you. 

“Let’s go to the shop,” Fred says and his twin knows what he really means by that. Let’s go to the shop and come up with a plan. 

“If you hear anything…” George starts as they walk out the door. 

“Of course.” His father answered. The boys walked to the edge of the clearing and apparated out of the door, landing on the steps of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes. 

*** 

When you wake up, the room is dark now and you know it is night by looking at the small window that runs along the top of the wall. The house is still silent above you. The basement is freezing, despite it being spring outside. 

A few minutes later, the big door opens and a house elf appears, barely visible over the pile of stuff in his hands. He drops it in a pile of your feet and rummages through what looks like blankets before pulling out a lamp. The elf snaps his fingers and a small, flickering flame appears in the lamp. He sets it down before turning and walking out the door without a word. You stare after him for a few minutes before looking at what he has brought. 

You sort through the pile to see a thin bedroll, a couple of heavy blankets, and a lumpy pillow. There is also a tied up cloth napkin with bread and cheese and a glass jar of water. You pull the blanket around your shoulders and drink half the jar of water before forcing yourself to stop, remembering you don’t know how long this will have to last. You pick at the bread and cheese and then roll out the bedroll and settle on it. 

They will find me. Everything will be okay. They will come. You repeat to yourself again and again and try to stay calm but you feel tears stinging your eyes again. A terrible thought hits you: what if they didn’t make it out of the wedding? What if they are being held in a similar basement, unable to come for you? What if-? Your shoulders start to shake and you lay on the hard ground and let yourself fall back asleep. 

This time when you wake up, it is to the sound of hard footsteps coming down the stone stairs. The door unlocks and you snap into a sitting position before the Deatheater from the night before bursts into the room. 

“Up!” he demands and you push your sore body into a standing position. He leads you back up the stairs and into the large hall you came in last night. Today, he is not alone. A single, crazy looking witch stands in front of you. Her black hair is flying in all directions and her eyes are wild. 

“What is your name?” She demands, looking you up and down. The male deatheater is still behind you, his rough grip holding you still. 

“Answer her.” His fingers dig into your arm. 

“Sarah Blackhart.” You lie and the witch circles you again, still looking you up and down. 

“Status?” 

“Pure-Pure blood.” You stumble over this lie too.

“Liar.” She is at your throat and you inhale a quick breath and push into the man behind you, trying to escape the point of her wand. The man’s wand presses sharply into the small of your back and you are caught between them. Fear rises in your chest and your hands are shaking. “She was at the Weasley’s, Bludhorn?” She directs this question to the Deatheater. 

“Yeah. Took ‘er myself.” He says proudly. 

“Tell. Me. The. Truth.” She screams only inches from your face. 

“I- I did. My name is Blackhart.” You insist. 

“There are no Pure-blood Blakharts.” The witch says calmly. “Cruciatas.” She points her wand at you and a hot, firey pain covers your entire body. You feel yourself fall to the floor but all you can think about is the pain filling all your senses and threatening to make you pass out. You can’t even manage a scream the pain is so intense. 

“I said no lies.” She says calmly as the curse stops. You are breathing heavily and your heart is racing as the pain lingers. 

“(y\n).” you whisper between gasps for breath. “(y\full\name.) Muggle-born.” You give in to avoid facing the spell again. 

“Much better, filthy mudblood.” She says and you push yourself up to face her. “She’s nobody.” She says to the deatheater. “Do whatever you want with her.” She walks out of the room without another word and you hear her disapparate outside. 

“Shit.” He mutters and looks at you, trying to decide what to do. 

“Please let me go.” You say in a wild attempt appeal but he just shakes his head and takes you back to the basement. “You can’t just keep m here!” You yell as he slams the door shut. It is another week before you see him again. In the meantime, the house elf brings you food but the house stays fairly quiet. You wake up one morning to find Bludhorn standing over you; you didn’t hear him come in. You jump awake but he doesn’t move, just stares at you. 

“You were with all of Dumbledore’s lot. How do you know ‘em all?” He questions. 

“I went to Hogwarts.” You reply. Your heart is starting to race again but you try your best to appear calm. 

“Where’s Potter?” he asks. “We know he was there. Friends with the filthy traitors.” 

“I don’t know.” You answer simply but now your mind is racing. Harry is missing? 

“Don’t lie, you know what happens when you lie.” His voice was more threatening than before. 

“Really, I don’t know.” You tell him truthfully. “The wedding was chaos and I’ve been here since, so I don’t know where he is.” Bludhorn seems to see the logic in your statement and remains silent for a few moments, contemplating what to ask you next. “I’m gonna offer him a deal.” 

“What?” 

“A deal. Potter ain’t good for nothing, but he is loyal. He won’t let you sit down here and rot while he runs free.” Shit. He’s right. 

“But…” You stumble for something to break his resolve. “But you don’t know where he is!” You are desperate to keep this plan from happening. 

“Don’t lie to me,” Bludhorn crosses the distance between you quickly and pushes you against the stone pillar hard enough that you see stars. His hand goes to your throat and he pulls you up so your feet are barely brushing the ground now. It takes all of your focus to breathe with all your weight hanging from his hand on your throat. “I know you know.” You try to shake your head, try to show him you are telling the truth. He pushes you against the ground and attacks you. You try to push him off, but he is twice your size and has his wand. Nobody is in the house above to hear your shrieks as he forces himself on you. Your hands claw at his face but nothing stops him. 

Finally, he storms upstairs, leaving you on the cold, damp ground in the basement. Tears fill your eyes and blur your vision, but they barely spill over. It is a long time before you are able to sit up and pull the rough wool blanket around your shoulders. Your whole body aches and you feel as if something has broken inside you, inside your soul. He has taken something that you will never be able to repair. You are unable to sleep that night and instead lie awake and stare at the flickering shadows of the lamp reflecting on the ceiling. 

*** 

The house elf is the only person you see for almost three months. The time passes slowly in the cellar alone. It is cold and damp, even though you know it must be warm outside. At first, you think the never-ending chill is what makes you feel sick before you realize the truth- you are pregnant. The thought sinks over you slowly and sets a dread in your bones that aches worse that the chilly nights. The thought fills you with a panic that threatens to take your breath away as anxiety swells in your chest. Of course you wanted children, but you wanted it to be with Fred and George, not alone in a cold basement. You try to keep yourself from thinking through the possibilities of what will happen, but it is all you can focus on for hours in the basement. 

Bludhord has not been back for months and the house seems to be unoccupied except for the house elf that brings you food sometimes. You wonder how he will react when he returns- if he returns. Surely he does not intend to leave you here forever, but if he has not been back then that means Harry has not been caught, which is the only small comfort you find here. 

In an attempt to calm your panicking, you make yourself think through all the possibilities of what is happening in the wizarding world. You choose one idea every day, one obstacle that the twins may be facing, and mentally work through all the ways they could overcome them. You imagine what would happen if their shop was raided, if they broke a wand, if Arthur was hurt again at work. You spend the next few months thinking through every possible scenario that you can, focusing on ways the twins can get to you. 

As your stomach grows, so do your doubts. One night, a thought sends a new wave of panic down your spine. You can’t turn up and ask Fred and George to raise a child that is not theirs. They haven’t even proposed yet, how could you expect them to just take you in when you get back? They were expecting to find you, not you and a baby. You gently place a protective hand over your belly and square your shoulders in resolve. You will not leave this child. You will just have to figure out how to do it alone. You hear the door slam upstairs and jump from the sudden noise after months of complete silence. You can hear heavy footsteps and something dragging across the floor, but nobody appears at the cellar door. 

The noises upstairs continue for weeks, but still Bludhorn does not come down. You start to wonder if it is even him. Maybe something happened and another Deatheater is using the house. Maybe he has forgotten you were down here or did not know the house elf had been keeping you alive this whole time. One night, you are awoken by a sharp pain in your abdomen and panic fills you instantly. You pace the small, stone room all night, willing the feeling to pass. But it does not and you know what this is- you are in labor. Alone. 

You finally storm to the door and bang on it with your fists. You scream his name over and over again until your throat is raw, but finally you hear steps on the stairs and jump back as the heavy door swings open. 

“WHAT DO YOU-“ Bludhorn storms into the room but stops when his eyes land on your huge belly. Shock fills his face as he stares at you. 

“You have to let me out of here. Please, I cannot do this alone.” Your voice is weaker than you mean and lacks any authority. 

“What-“ The Deatheater starts again but just shakes his head in shock. “No. I can’t let you leave.”   
“What am I supposed to do?” You ask as you bend over and brace against another contraction. “Haven’t you done enough to me? I cannot do this alone.” You repeat and meet his eyes for the first time. You have forced his face out of your mind, but in this moment you are trying to plead with him, trying to convince him to show mercy. 

“No.” He seems to strengthen his resolve and turns around to leave. You lean back against the stone pillar and watch the door slam. Please, please, please you plead even though he is gone. You hear the door slam upstairs and know the house is empty again. You are alone. 

Another hour passes and you jump as the house elf pops into the basement. You are leaning with your palms against the wall, trying to ride out another contraction. 

“Please, please. You have to help me get out of here. I need help having this baby.” The words spill out of your mouth between gasps for breath as pain rocks through your body in waves. You are surprised when the house elf doesn’t disappear immediately, like he has every other time you have tried to speak with him. Your eyes meet his, silently pleading. He disapparates with a pop and you groan in frustration. But only seconds later, you hear the lock on the door click and the door slowly swings open. 

You look up to see the elf standing there, holding your wand. Grateful tears fill your eyes as he places your wand gently in your hand. 

“Madame must outside to apparate.” He instructs before disappearing. You slowly make your way up the stairs, your movements hindered by labor pains and body weak after months of captivity. Hope starts to swell up as you get to the front door and on to the front steps. You try to picture the front of Saint Mungo’s and use the last of your strength to disapparate. 

*** 

You land at Saint Mungo’s with a hard thud and your knees buckle underneath you as relief floods your body. You did it. You made it. The front door opens and three healers surround you and pull you on your feet. They gently carry you inside and place you on a stretcher. You fight another contraction as they wheel you down long hallways and into a small room. 

“What’s your name, sweetie?” An older, kindly looking healer asks you with a smile. 

“(y\n).” You say as you scrunch your face against another wave of pain. Your hands grip the side of the bed as you brace yourself. 

“Okay, sweetie. We are here for you. Can we owl anyone for you?” Fred and George’s faces pop into your mind immediately, but you push them aside and nod your head no. You could not pull them into this right now. 

“Hogwarts is under attack.” A young healer bursts into the room and you force your eyes open. 

“What?” The healer asks. 

“Hogwarts is under attack. They are bringing the wounded here. Harry Potter is there and you-know-who is searching for him.” The words spill out of him and panic fills the room immediately. The twins faces pop into your mind and you know immediately they are there. Of course they are. They are protecting Harry. The room empties besides you and the kind healer. You briefly explain to her what happened to you and she immediately places an I.V. in left arm to help refuel your body from the months of not having enough. The contractions are coming closer and closer together, but it is still a few more hours before she places a perfect, crying baby in your arms. 

You are immediately filled with more joy than you thought possible. The last few months faded away as you looked at the perfect baby girl in your arms. The nurse helps you get situated before leaving you alone to go help with the Hogwarts victims. You look at your sleeping daughter and realize for the first time that you did not even let yourself pick out a name from worry that something bad would happen. You decide on Molly Andromeda- Annie for short. Exhaustion comes over you and you finally nod off as Annie sleeps next to you. You spend the whole night and next morning sleeping off and on between caring for Annie. Doctors come in and out all day and check on you and the baby and say they want to keep you here for the next few days until you are stronger. 

Nobody seems to know much more about Hogwarts, except that the wounded witches and wizards who are brought back here are in terrible shape. It is hours before the fighting is over, though you can still hear a rush outside your door as healers care for the wounded. You don’t know which of your friends have made it and you hear a passing voice say that harry was killed by Voldemort. The Weasley’s faces pop into your mind and tears fill your eyes at the realization of what all has happened while you were gone. Your thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door just as you place Annie back in the small bassinette by the window. 

“Come in,” you say quietly as you ease yourself back on to the edge of the bed, your body still aching from the previous days. The nurse walks in with a smile. 

“(y\n), your name was on the list of missing witches and wizards. Now that the battle is over, we have been able to owl the contact on the list next to your name and they are here.” Chills cover your body with this information. You can barely process her words before two red-haired figures appear in the door behind her. 

You break immediately. Tears fill your eyes as the boys rush forward and drop to the ground beside your bed. Fred buries his face against your hand and you can see his shoulders shaking with emotion. George looks up at your face with worried eyes and you put one hand against his tear streaked face. Your resolve to not involve them melts away the second you see their faces. Your hands shake as you pull Fred’s face up to look at yours. Both of them are covered in dust and rubble. Their faces are smeared with tiny dots of blood and scratches cover their hands. But their eyes are filled with more love than you have ever felt from them. 

“I need to tell you something.” You whisper, forcing yourself to interrupt this perfect moment. They still stay silent, their eyes hanging on to every syllable you breathe. “I was… I was attacked…” You swallow hard and look up to avoid their eyes. This hurts more than you could ever put into words, because you know they will leave when you tell them what has happened. 

“I… I was raped.” You say and you hear two sharp gasps from the ground in front of you. Still, you avoid looking at them. “And I had… I had a baby.” Unable to control it anymore, you let the tears fall as you carefully choose your next words. “And… and it’s okay for you to leave. You don’t have to stay.” A lump rises in your throat but you try to stay strong in front of them even though your world seems to be crumbling with each word. A heavy silence fills the room and you are surprised when Fred is the first to speak. 

“Are-“ his voice cracks with emotion. “Are you okay?” He asks quietly and you finally look down to see his face. His eyes search yours and all you can manage in response is a small nod. 

“Is… Is the baby okay?” George is the next to ask and you nod again, barely able to speak. 

“She… She’s right here.” You mutter and stand up to walk past the boys. You gently pick up the sleeping baby and return to your seat on the side of the bed. The boys are almost completely still except for their eyes following your every motion. They are still kneeling in front of you as you adjust the blankets so they can see her face. 

“Oh,” George breathes as he looks at her. The boys stare at her for a few long minutes before Fred asks her name. 

“Annie.” You whisper. “Molly Andromeda.” You tell them her full name. 

“(y\n), She’s perfect.” Fred’s voice is barely above a whisper as he looks up at you. Your heart flutters under his loving gaze and you have to force the next words out of your mouth. 

“You don’t have to stay,” your voice is low like theirs. 

“What?” George’s head pops up as if he is breaking out of a trance. He meets your eyes and you are surprised to see a confused expression on his face. 

“I don’t expect you to stay… with me.” You clarify. “It isn’t fair for me to ask you to.” Your heart breaks at your own words, but you know that you cannot force them into this. 

“You want us to leave?” Fred asks gently but you can see the panic on his face. 

“No!” Your voice is more forceful than you intend. “No, I- I don’t. But I can’t ask you to stay either. You don’t have to-“ you start but George interrupts you. 

“(y\n), we want to be with you. Please, don’t ask us to leave.” 

“What?” You cannot believe what George just said. Tears fill your eyes again and you turn to Fred. 

“We want you. Every part of you, no matter what has happened to you.” 

“We couldn’t protect you then, but we want to now. Both of you.” George says and you close your eyes as tears stream down your face at his words. You feel the bed sink on either side of you as the boys put their arms around you for the firsts time and you sink into their embrace, Annie still asleep in your arms. 

“Can I hold her?” George asks when you have finally stopped crying. You just nod and gently place the sleeping baby in his arms. You have never seen him be so gentle with anything in your life. “She’s really ours?” he asks incredulously and your heart flips. 

“She’s really ours.” You snuggle back against Fred and watch George with the baby. “Are you sure you want to do this?” You turn your head to look up at Fred. 

“(y\n), look at this.” He pulls up his sleeve and you see your initial in his arm again. “We would do anything for you.” His eyes meet yours. “Of course we want to. We have you back, and we can’t live without our girls.” You put your hand behind his head and angle it down to plant a gentle kiss on his lips. You turn and do the same to George as Annie wakes up in his arms. She cries immediately and you are surprised at how he comforts her before passing her back to you. 

“She’s probably hungry,” You tell them as they help you re-adjust against the pillows on the bed. They sit on either side of you as your feed Annie and they tell you about Hogwarts. You sigh with relief when they tell you the whole family is okay. You tell them about what happened to you as Annie falls back asleep in George’s arms. For the first time, you get a good look at them and see how exhausted they both must be. 

“You guys need sleep.” You tell them and they exchange a look before Fred replies. 

“We aren’t leaving you.” He says. 

“I’ll be fine here, really.” You say and they look at each other again, a silent conversation happening between them. 

“We’ll take turns.” Fred says. 

“I’ll go home and change and Fred can stay here with you. Then we can swap.” You nod, knowing there is no point in arguing with them now. George leans forward and kisses you gently before walking out the door. The nurse comes in and brings Fred a cot so he can stay with you. He takes Annie and leans against the wall. 

“Get some rest.” He instructs. 

“I’m fine,” You say, even though you are exhausted. 

“We will be right here when you wake up.” He says with a soft smile and you let yourself relax into the bed. You sleep, only wakened by Annie’s cry a few hours later. You feed her again as you and Fred talk quietly about life while you were away. 

“Your turn to get some sleep,” you whisper to him and he falls asleep almost instantly. You watch him sleep, mulling over what the last few months must have been like for the twins. A few hours later, George gently knocks on the door and swaps places with Fred. The next few days pass like this until the doctors finally say you are able to go home. George gently helps you dress and you can see the pain in his eyes at the state your body is in after months of not having enough, but he doesn’t say anything. You hold Annie close to you as George pushes a wheelchair outside to where Fred is waiting with their father’s car. 

They are so gentle as they help you in the car and drive back to Diagon Alley. Fred half-guides, half-carries you through the Leaky Cauldron and down the empty alley to the shop. George runs up behind you as you enter the shop and they both help you climb the stairs to the apartment above. Fred leads the way to a room at the back of the apartment and your breath catches in your throat when you see what is behind the door. 

A large, king-sized bed sits against one wall, covered in white, billowy blankets. The windows have gauzy grey curtains hanging loosely and they match the color of the crib pushed against the bed. The dresser has two pictures on it, one of Fred and one of George, both laughing. You turn around to kiss them, blown away by the perfect room in front of you. The boys help you settle in and you see that they have thought of everything. Fred opens a drawer to reveal a whole stack of pink baby clothes and he grins with pride as he carefully changes Annie into one of them. You settle into the middle of the bed and the twins sit on either side of you, all three of you quietly admiring Annie sleeping in your arms. 

“Mum asked if she can bring supper. I don’t know how much longer we can give you peace from all of them now that they know about little miss,” Fred smiles and reaches out to brush his finger against Annie’s soft temple. 

“I told you, I’m okay. I want to see them all.” You smile up at the boys, reassuring them. 

“We didn’t tell her the name.” George says quietly. “Well, just Annie. We think you should tell mum the full name.” The three of you spent the afternoon like this, taking turns holding Annie. You heard a gentle knock on the shop door below and jumped into a sitting position, panic filling you after the months of being alone. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Fred puts his arms around you, trying to comfort you. “It’s probably just mum. Want me to go check?” His voice is calming, but your nerves are still shot. Fred stands up to go check the door, but you see him quietly grab his want off the dresser and shoot George a worried look before he leaves. You hear Molly speaking but you are sure more steps climb the stairs to the apartment. 

“I’ll go see who all it is.” George says when he sees the panic still on your face. He leaves, closing the door behind him. A few minutes later, Fred walks into the room to check on you and ask if you want to see any of them. You nod and he returns with a line of Weasleys. Molly and Arthur walk in first. 

“Meet our daughter,” Fred says to his parents and your heart swells again. Our daughter. You understand now how the boys really feel. 

“Oh my dear,” Molly turns her attention to you first and embraces you in a way that only a mother can and you feel comfortable again. 

“Meet Annie.” You smile up at Molly and Arthur. “Molly Andromeda, but we will call her Annie.” Molly tears up at your words and asks to hold the baby. You smile as you catch the twins beaming proudly over the small bundle. Molly and Arthur ooh and ahh over Annie and the rest of the Weasleys quietly enter the room to welcome you back. 

You smile at the twins when you see Ron and Hermione holding hands, and Ron blushes deep red when he sees you looking. Harry also stands with his arm around Ginny’s shoulders, but they are all happy to see you and Annie. 

“Bludhorn said you were missing. He wanted to trade me for you.” You say quietly when Harry gives you a hug. You intended for him to be the only one who heard, but the room fell silent when he pulled away to look you in the face. 

“What?” He looks surprised at your information. 

“He… He said you were missing.” You repeat, all eyes in the room now on you. 

“Ron, Hermione, and I were hunting horcruxes. He wanted to trade you?” Shock fills his voice. You had not wanted the whole room to know that, but since they did you give in and tell Harry more. 

“Yeah. He said he thought that was the only way to get you. That you would give yourself up for a friend.” Harry’s shoulders visibly sink at your words. 

“(y\n), I’m sorry. I had no clue.” He looks at Ginny with wide eyes, almost as if he is ashamed. 

“What? You didn’t know. There is no reason to apologize. You know I wouldn’t have wanted you to make the trade anyway.” 

“But I would have.” He barely whispers the words but the room is so quiet that everyone can hear him. Ginny pulls him closer. 

“I know, but I’m glad you didn’t. It wouldn’t be over without you.” His eyes meet yours in a silent apology and you smile back. You reach out a hand to take his and pull him into a hug. “I’m so glad you are here.” You tell him. At that moment, Annie starts crying and Molly places her gently in your arms. 

“She’s probably hungry,” You say apologetically as the Weasley’s file out of the room. “Can one of you help me for a minute?” You say quietly to the twins and Fred turns back into the room, closing the door softly behind him. “Can you hand me a cloth?” You point to the dresser and Fred brings it to you while you adjust Annie against your chest. 

“Why didn’t you tell us about that?” he asks, his voice suddenly gruff. 

“About what?” You look away from Annie and your eyes search Fred’s face as he sits on the bed next to you. 

“What you just told Harry.” Fred won’t look up at you. 

“I thought I did…. I’m sorry.” You place your hand under his chin and pulls his eyes up to meet yours. “I’m sorry,” You repeat.

“We just,” he starts with a sigh. “You don’t know how hard it was,” He looks ashamed as he mutters the words and glances at Annie in your arms. 

“Oh, love.” You breathe and pull him onto the bed next to you. 

“We never stopped looking for you.” He whispers the words as you rest your head on his shoulders and your heart flips with appreciation for them. 

“I know.” You say back quietly as you hear George walking down the hall. He stops when he sees the look on George’s face. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks both of you at once. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the trade Bludhorn wanted. It wasn’t intentional- I thought I already did.” You pat the bed on the other side of you and George settles in with his arm around your shoulder, muttering something about everyone leaving. The four of you stay here until Annie finishes eating and the boys hear your stomach growl. George takes Annie from your arms and you lean against Fred as you walk down to the kitchen to eat. 

“Our first meal at home,” George smiles as he sets a plate in front of you. 

“First meal as a family,” Fred says, standing at the stove. “The Weasleys,” he puffs out his chest and grins at you. 

“Hey, I don’t see a ring on this finger yet, mister,” you flirt back and hold up you left hand, joining in on his joke. George sits down across from you and the boys exchange a quick glance before Fred walks out of the room. 

“Come back! You know I was joking,” You call after him, suddenly afraid you pushed the joke too far. They had been so good to take you in and make their home yours and you didn’t want to risk that. 

“But we aren’t,” George says quietly as Fred walks back in the room and places a simple velvet box in front of you. It is open to show a gold diamond ring. 

“We had this… before.” Fred says quietly. “Will you marry us?” the boys each take a knee in front of you and you are left speechless in front of them. 

“Of course,” you manage to mutter and they both smile in relief. They each kiss you before George slides the ring on your left hand. 

“Oh, love.” He says with a kiss and your stomach flutters hearing them use your old pet name again. You turn to Fred and kiss him gently before they both sit across from you to eat supper. You can’t stop smiling as the three of you talk about life together. 

Exhaustion overtakes you after dinner. You crawl into bed after making sure Annie was asleep in the crib next to you. The boys stand at the door as you settle in. 

“It’s okay. We will be here when you wake up.” Fred whispers as you drift off. What feels like only seconds later, you pull yourself awake out of a nightmare to your own screams. You sit up in bed, breathing heavy from panic. George is sitting on the floor by the door, his head lulled over in sleep, but he wakes and is instantly at your side. Tears stream down your face as you reach over to pick up a crying Annie and Fred runs down the hall into your room. 

“What’s wrong? What is it?” They repeat again and again, looking for what has upset you.   
“I’m sorry, it was a night mare,” you say to them as you shush Annie in your arms. “I’m sorry,” The boys crawl onto the bed on either side of you and you feel their protective arms wrap around you as Annie starts to calm down. 

“I’m sorry, you can go back to sleep,” you say, but tears are still welling in your eyes as your try to brush off the nightmare. 

“We are right where we want to be.” Fred says into your ear. 

“They tried to take her.” You whimper and their arms tighten instinctively around you. 

“That will never happen.” George promises. It takes a long time, but you finally calm down enough to feel your eyelids getting heavy again. The boys see this and stand up to leave but you catch George’s hand before he can step away. 

“Stay.” You say, your voice desperate. “Please,” You turn to Fred on the other side. They both nod silently and settle back in next to you. Fred gently takes Annie from your arms and holds her against his chest. 

“You two sleep,” he says to you and George. “We will be good right here,” He smiles down at Annie and you sink down into the covers, finally able to sleep for a little while. Her cries wake you soon and you feed Annie before George takes her and Fred pulls you close under the covers. You can hardly believe that they are okay with this. Staying up all night with Annie, watching each other sleep next to you. But the next few days prove their loyalty as they help care for you and Annie. 

The nightmares slowly become less frequent and the boys are always there to help pull you out of them. Eventually, you learn to sleep with Annie in the crib beside the bed so all of you can get some rest together. Life slowly clicks into a routine and the boys open the shop back up. You are reminded of how much you love them each time you see the boys beaming with pride, introducing Annie to the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix. The three of you decide on a small, family only wedding and tie the know a few months later and you never get tired of them calling you, “our love.”


End file.
